You Can Tell Me Anything
by hitachiintwinsfan989
Summary: Raven hasn't been herself lately, and Beast Boy wants to know why. what happens when he sneaks into her room, once while she is meditating, then again while she is sleeping. What happens when Cyborg knocks on Ravens' door blowing his cover? One-Shot


**Ravens' P.O.V**

I sat on the couch in the main room of our tower. Beast Boy was playing video games next to me, while I tried to concentrate on my book.

"Cyborg I am so ready to kick your ass now, my friend" he declared, as Cyborg walked over to the couch. Though I wouldn't admit it, I wasn't reading my book; I was watching what they were doing. Unfortunately for Beast Boy, Cyborg won him, so he went off to sulk. I returned to reading my book when the alarm went.

"TITANS TROUBLE!" Robin yelled. Does he really have to yell it every time? We would obviously know there's trouble, otherwise we wouldn't have the stupid alarm installed. Putting the hood of my cape up, I flew to catch up with the others.

We ran, or flew, or drove down town to where a bank was being robbed by Dr Light.

"Why does this not surprise me?" I asked in my normal, monotone voice. We prepared to attack him. Beast Boy turned into a Dino, Cyborg was blasting him, Robin was throwing his explosion weapons, while I was chanting my mantra and making things fly to him. He knocked everyone out of the way, and hit me with a beam of light.

"RAVEN!" I heard Beast Boy yell, sighing I got to my feet and tried scaring him again. It worked; he stopped attacking and surrendered to the police.

"Can we go home now?" I asked, the others nodded.

Once back at the tower, I sat in my room meditating.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos, Azarath Metrion Zinthos" I chanted this over and over. It calmed me, helped me to focus, that is until my doors opened. I stood up, but no one was there, then I felt the presence, it was Beast Boy, I tried not to sigh.

'_What does he want this time? And why is he in an animal form?' _I questioned myself.

"What do you want Beast Boy?" I asked, he transformed back to his human form.

"Dude how did you know?" he asked me, I stared at him.

"Best Boy I'm part demon, I can feel your presence, remember?" I asked him, he sweat dropped.

"Oh yeah, forgot about that" he said, I rolled my eyes.

"So what do you want?" I asked, a little annoyed, he shrugged.

"Nothing really, I just came to see if you were ok. I mean, you haven't come out of your room since we beat Dr Light" he explained.

"Yes I know, I'm perfectly fine, you can go now" I said to him, he sighed but complied and left.

After another hour of meditation, I called it a night and crawled into bed, falling asleep in less than five minutes.

* * *

><p><strong>Beast Boys' P.O.V<strong>

I snuck around the tower, it wasn't that late, but Raven wasn't acting like herself, and I was going to find out why.

I came outside her door and her a soft breathing, she was sleeping, smiling to myself I turned into a fly and flew in. she was asleep on her bed, she looked peaceful, very peaceful, a part of me couldn't help but admit that she also looked beautiful. I pushed the thought out of my head, Raven would never like me, she doesn't even like me as a friend. I turned myself into a cat and began to scout around her room, freezing every time I heard her move.

Sighing I jumped up on her bed and listened to her breathing. She was muttering under her breath, then she was quiet.

"Beast Boy" she muttered, my heart skipped a beat, and I tried not to lose mu balance on the edge of the bed. Raven dreams about me, god I would do a happy dance, but for now I have to get out of her room. A loud knock at the door froze me in my tracks, while her eyes snapped wide open.

* * *

><p><strong>Ravens' P.O.V<strong>

Loud knock at my door broke me from my slumber, my eyes opened and I was staring into a pair of green eyes, on a green cat.

Frowning I yelled, "Yes?"

"Raven it's Cyborg have you seen BB? We were ment to be playing video games" Cyborg asked, I looked at Beast Boy his face was filled with a fear. I smiled.

"No I haven't Cyborg, sorry" I called back, I heard him sigh on the other side of the door.

"No problem, tell me when you do please" he called.

"Sure thing" I called back, I waited until I couldn't hear his footsteps anymore. "Change back now" I glared at Beast Boy, he did as told.

"Look Raven I'm sorry, I just wanted to know if you were really ok" he began to panic; I stifled a laugh at him.

"I'm not mad" I said, he stared at me shocked.

"You're not?" I asked, I shook my head. "Who are you, and what have you done with Raven?" he asked, I laughed a little.

"I'm still me Beast Boy" I said, he probably didn't realise he was still layed next to me on my bed; I was now looking up at him. I moved closer and buried my head into his chest, I felt his body go numb, but quickly recover as he wrapped his arms around me. I smiled, expecting something to blow up, but it never did.

"Hey Rae, what has been wrong with you lately?" he asked me, I looked up at him.

"What do you mean?" I asked, he gave me a disbelieving look.

"You think I don't notice? Rae you don't read your book, you watch me and Cyborg, you've been way more, erm, gloomier then before, and you haven't gotten mad at me for sneaking into your room, twice" he said to me, I was still looking into his eyes. "You can tell me Rae, you know you can" he whispered.

"I can't, I don't think words can say it" I told him, he looked at me.

"Then show me Rae, I just want to know if you're ok" he looked at me, he was serious, I smiled a little.

"Ok I'll show you" I whispered and pressed my lips to his, when he didn't respond I pulled away. "Sorry" I muttered, I wasn't looking at him anymore, therefore I wasn't aware of the grin on his face, I tried to turn, but he held me tightly.

"What for?" he asked, pulled my chin up to look me in the eyes. "Have you been falling for me Rae? Is that what's been up with you?" he asked, I felt my face flush a little, he smiled again, his lips met mine in a gentle kiss, I kissed back with as much passion and love that he was giving. We pulled away for air.

"I love you Rae" Beast Boy whispered.

"I love you too Garfield" I responded, he groaned at me using his real name while I chuckled. I don't know how long I stayed in his arms; the only thing I know is that, I woke up the next morning still in them.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you all liked that please REVIEW :D<strong>


End file.
